Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan
by lampion malam
Summary: Dalam benak Fang selalu mengingat ucapan Boboiboy Api tentang 'kolaborasi'. Disamping Fang dan kawan-kawan mencoba membantu Ochobot membuat Boboiboy mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Api, di samping itu juga ternyata pria yang mengaku rival Boboiboy ini berkhianat. Only opinion after episode 16, and little sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hhhh! Fang!"_

"_Hah? Engh—apa?"_

"_Aku berjumpa dengan Fang! Uuu! Kekuatan kamu memang hebat! Nanti kita coba menggabungkan kekuatan mau tidak?"_

"Hhh?"

"_Api dan kegelapan! Uuh! Seharusnya terbaik! Ya kan?"_

Aku membuka mataku ketika sinar fajar merembes—membias pada kaca kamar tidurku, menerpa wajahku—membangunkanku secara paksa.

Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa terbangun walau kedua mataku masih kututup. Mengistirahatkan kedua mataku untuk membuka, bisa dibilang belum siap untuk bangun.

"... kolaborasi...," aku membuka mataku sambil berucap dengan nada kecil.

Mengapa aku bermimpi tentang saat Boboiboy Api mengajakku bicara tentang kolaborasi dengan wajah tersenyum?

"Api... dan kegelapan...?"

**.**

**.**

**Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

_Greget dengan episode 16 saat BBB Api berbicara dengan Fang (sebenarnya sih saat memeluk Gopal yang bikin lucu). Nada suaranya itu loh! Astaga saya baru nyadar Boboiboy bisa manja juga hueks!_

_._

_._

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. BBB Api x Fang.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Pagi Fang," sapa hangat Yaya dan Ying dalam kelas. Kedua gadis yang telah lama menjadi sahabat bahkan sebelum aku datang ke sekolah sini tumbenan sekali menyapaku.

"Hai," balasku pendek. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Itu Fang, kami mau berterimakasih karena kamu saat itu mau mencoba melindungi kami dari Boboiboy," mulai Ying dengan gaya malu-malunya seperti biasa saat ingin berbicara.

Soal melindungi, sebenarnya aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang memang hanya laki-laki saja yang harus lakukan. Spontan merentangkan tangan kananku saat menyadari Ying dan Yaya ketakutan melihat wajah pemimpin geng kami bertampang garang—meski sempat tertidur dalam posisi pantat ke atas saking tidak bisa menahan kantuk setelah mendengar sejarah kedai kakek Boboiboy.

"Juga melindungi Gopal saat nyaris diserang Boboiboy," sambung Yaya. Gadis berkerudung merah muda tersebut menatapku lembut lama setelah mengatakan hal barusan.

"Lagian dia memang tidak sadar dengan tingkahnya. Santai saja," balasku. "Sebagai teman kita memang harus saling membantu."

"Kita terlalu mengandalkan Boboiboy sebagai pemimpin, dan tanpa sadar kita membebankan dirinya," timpal Yaya merenungi.

"Dia bilang dirinya tertekan. Mengerti sih, aku juga pernah merasa tertekan karena memiliki tugas banyak yang harus secepatnya diselesaikan," Ying membetulkan posisi kacamata bundarnya.

"Aku ingat sewaktu dia pertama datang kelihatan sekali bocahnya. Dan sejak membebani tugas menjadi pahlawan, dia perlahan menjadi dewasa—bukan, harus dewasa," sambung Yaya.

Entah mengapa kami bertiga malah jadi mengobrol mengambil kesimpulan apa yang membuat Boboiboy menyebabkan kekacauan dimana pelakunya sendiri tidak sadarkan diri.

Memikul beban menjadi pahlawan itu berarti secara langsung mau atau tidak mau, menerima tanggung jawan secara besar juga. Mungkin awalnya kau bakal terus-menerus menggunakan kekuatanmu tanpa merasa terbebani—bahkan menganggapnya seperti permainan. Namun bila sudah mencapai titik lelah dan saat itu orang mengambil tes kelayakan predikat sebagai 'superhero', disanalah awal pikiran kita untuk ingin kembali melengok ke belakang.

Bukannya tidak bersyukur, hanya saja namanya juga manusia kadang ada yang namanya titik jenuh.

Bisa juga, itu cara respon kesadarannya yang lain mengajukan protes.

Bisa dibilang, ini alasan aku tidak terlalu mencolok ingin menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menolong orang. Disamping karena aku benci diperalat.

"Dia kan populer. Kuat lagi. Biarkan saja dia mengikuti gayanya seperti apa," kataku malas. Yaya langsung menatapku dengan wajah tidak terima akan alasanku.

"Kamu ini, aku paling sebal dengan tingkahmu yang selalu cuek dengan kondisi orang," protes Yaya.

"Dia sendiri yang ingin berbuat baik. Biarkan saja. Tunggu sampai dia meminta untuk menjadi egois terhadap orang sekali-kali."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sudah menyiapkan raut wajah kesal padaku di kejauhan. Kulepas tas selempangku dari bahuku dan menaruhnya di atas meja, menarik kursi agak belakang hingga aku dapat duduk di atasnya, lalu menopang dagu melengok ke luar jendela.

"_Kalau kita berkolaborasi mau tidak?"_

'Khhh, kenapa aku selalu memikirkan ucapan Boboiboy! Itu bukan keinginan Boboiboy sebenarnya!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Pagi Boboiboy!"

Aku reflek menggerakkan leherku menuju asal suara yang memnggil nama rivalku barusan. Pria bernama Boboiboy itu hanya merespon dengan ulasan senyum kecil ketika disapa Yaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Boboiboy?" tanya Ying prihatin.

"Baik kok Ying. Makasih untuk bertanya."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat sang yang bertanya lega, ia meneruskan langkahnya menjelajahi lorong dan langsung duduk di bangku miliknya—di depan bangkuku.

"Baikan Boboiboy?" tanyaku basa-basi, karena tidak enak dengan raut wajah Boboiboy yang murung ketika selintas aku mengintip wajahnya.

"Baik kok Fang," katanya sembari menaruh tas ransel di atas mejanya. "Aku sudah minum coklat panas dari kakek juga lagian. Pasti bakalan segar bugar deh."

"Kau kelihatan kelelahan. Kau tidak bisa berbohong di depanku," sahutku cepat, sebal dengan kalimatnya yang menutupi kondisi asli akan dirinya. Dia sedikit terlihat menegang di depanku.

"Hngg... Mungkin sedikit ngantuk—hoamm," ia terduduk dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja setelah melipat kedua tangannya sebagai landasan bantal.

Tanpa bicara pun aku sudah paham akan keadaan pemimpin geng kami ini yang kelihatannya stres setelah menyadari dia benar-benar pelaku segala kerusakan—tepatnya kebakaran—pada Pulau Rintis akhir-akhir ini. Siapapun yang berada dalam posisi dia pasti akan frustasi ketika mendapati dirinya menjadi orang gila sampai merugikan orang lain.

Aku hanya bisa merespon dengan menghela napas kecil, membiarkan sang cucu kakek Aba ini beristirahat. Setidaknya menjernihkan pikiran itu penting bagi setiap manusia.

.

.

"Hei Fang kamu sibuk tidak?" tanya Ying yang kini mengambil tas kecil berwarna biru laut dari atas mejanya.

"Tidak. Mengapa?" aku ikut mengambil tas selempang unguku. Memang hanya tinggal aku dan Ying yang masih tertinggal di dalam kelas karena belum kelar membereskan semua perabot alat tulis kami.

"Aku mau minta catatan kamu—engh... pinjam!"

"Pinjam? Seperti tidak bermodal saja."

"Soalnya aku terlalu fokus memikirkan hal lain sampai tidak sempat mencatat," Ying terkekeh kecil.

Suara jangkrik pun terdengar nyaring walau masih fase siang.

"Iya. Boleh kok," izinku. Ying bersorak girang.

"Hei Boboiboy, kau kenapa?!"

Terdengar suara Yaya menjerit dari lorong luar pintu kelas, membuat aku dan Ying yang ada di dekat lokasi saling bertatapan dan berlari menuju tempat perkara.

"Ada apa—BOBOIBOY?!" teriak aku dan Ying bersamaan. Boboiboy kini pingsan pada lorong sekoah, dan Yaya tengah berusaha membangunkan teman sekelas kami ini. Wajahnya begitu panik.

"Eh kenapa Boboiboy pingsan?"

"Eee—itu karena aku lah."

Suara yang menyahut pertanyaanku barusan...

"Ochobot?!" aku kaget dibuatnya. "Kau ada disini?"

Ochobot terkekeh kecil padaku.

"Aku mau bilang, kalau Boboiboy harus bisa menguasai kuasa apinya," kata Ochobot. "Makanya aku memicu dirinya bertransformasi menjadi Api, lalu kita berusaha sekuat mungkin memulihkan ingatannya pada diri Api ini. Tapi baru saja mau membuatnya berubah malah pingsan dia."

"Lemah," simpulku, dan kini aku merasakan tatapan tajam dari kedua gadis pada lokasi aku berdiri. Aku berusaha tertawa walau terdengar memaksakan. "Canda saja. Maaf."

"Bagaimana caranya? Dia ingat punya kakek dan kawan-kawan tapi yang dia tidak ingat adalah apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat menjadi Api," sahut Yaya yang kini berfokus menatap wajah Boboiboy yang tertidur. Topi jingganya ia coba pasangkan sebaik mungkin di atas kepala orang yang terbaring dalam pangkuan gadis muslim itu.

"Hmm, benar. Sebenarnya teori mudahnya itu begini, mereka memang sama namun memiliki memori ingatan yang berbeda," mulai Ochobot. "Ingat bagaimana Halilintar dan Taufan muncul? Bahkan Tanah saat itu tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang yang membuat kedua sisi—Taufan dan Halilintar, muncul. Misalnya saat Yaya mendatangi Tanah dan Petir untuk menanyakan Angin, mereka berdua tidak tahu kemana Angin—bahkan merasakan firasat buruk saja tidak kan?"

"Betul," Ying membenarkan. "Jadi intinya walau mereka sama, namun sebenarnya beda kan?"

"Yap. Seperti itu jugalah Api. Boboiboy itu seperti satu orang ketika tanpa kekuatan. Namun saat berpecah, sebenarnya yang condong mirip dengan Boboiboy asli itu Gempa. Saat itu Tanah berubah menjadi Gempa juga munculnya Golem Naga Tanah karena kawan-kawan dalam bahaya bukan? Sifat Boboiboy yang sayang pada kawan-kawannya lebih hanya pada Gempa."

"Dan letak topinya pun sama," kataku.

"Untuk itulah aku memberi kesimpulan, bagaimanapun dia bilang saat menggunakan kekuatan Api selalu lupa, sebenarnya yang melakukan semua kekacauan adalah 'Boboiboy' yang melakukan. Bukan karena statusnya 'Boboiboy Api'."

"Jadi intinya, ada program yang salah yang menyebabkan Boboiboy tidak bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang telah dilakukannya kan?" simpulku.

"Betul. Dan yang bisa kuberi kesimpulannya adalah—kalau saat menjadi Api, Boboiboy memblokir memori hingga tidak tersimpan pada otaknya sang 'yang asli'. Seakan memori tersebut hanya boleh tersimpan dalam memori dia saja, dengan mengambil contoh kopi dari otak pribadi asli. Mengingat semua keseharian Boboiboy saat menjadi manusia biasa, dan saat menjadi Boboiboy Api dia takkan membagi hasil datanya atau saat dikirim lewat mimpi justru _error_ untuk diingat."

"Aku sedikit kurang mengerti, namun kelihatannya aku paham sedikit," celetuk Yaya.

"Intinya, Boboiboy itu seperti mabuk. Manusia itu terbagi dua, punya akal sehat yang tinggi apa napsu yang tinggi. Mungkin saat menjadi Api dia punya tingkat napsu yang tinggi jadi akal sehatnya untuk tidak membuat kekacauan itu kurang terkontrol," jelas Ochobot.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Kita harus membuat Boboiboy Api ini mematuhi perintah Boboiboy."

"Hah mematuhi? Dengan apa?"

"... Adu Du."

Semua menarik napas terkejut, termasuk aku.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

.

.

Tengah malam pun tiba. Disamping para kawan-kawan yang menjaga Boboiboy di dalam kamar dia sampai tertidur, aku membuat diriku terjaga dengan menatap langit malam yang kebetulan sangat terang. Bulan purnama, bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Cuaca dingin malam tidak membuat mataku berat untuk turun sekedar menutup mata.

"Heh, aku malah disuruh membangunkan mereka. Mengapa seakan aku yang berada dalam posisi paling tua disini? Padahal umurku lebih muda dari Boboiboy dan Gopal," gerutuku.

"He aku baru tahu kau lebih muda dariku."

"APA?"aku langsung berdiri dan mendapati Boboiboy dengan mengenakan topi ke depan kini tersenyum ke arahku. Mata merah kejinggaan itu menatapku lembut.

"Jangan kaget kamu Fang. Nanti semua anak-anak terbangun di bawah nanti," bisik Boboiboy (Api). Yang tadinya aku berdiri tegang, berangsur lemas dan duduk disampingnya. Untuk apa takut dengan bocah kelas 5 SD yang hobi mengeluarkan kekuatan bertema permainan bola seperti sepak bola atau voli? Kecuali bola besar saat mengalahkan Adu Du dan Probe itu.

"Aku memang disuruh untuk membangunkan mereka kok," kataku dingin.

"Jangan dong. Nanti acara kita berdua tidak seru!"

"Hah? Acara apa?" tanyaku. "Janjian aja belum pernah."

"Dulu aku menawarkan untuk kolaborasi kan? Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang?" rujuk Boboiboy dengan seringai kecil, membuatku bergidik hebat.

"Latihan begitu?"

"Iya! Mau ya mau? _Please!_" pintanya. Aku memperbaiki kacamataku sambil berpikir.

Bila saat aku menerima tawarannya, ketika dia mengamuk bagaimana? Lagian apakah dia bisa dipercaya? Sedangkan anak ini terakhir bertemu saja langsung main serang tanpa peduli lagi itu musuh atau kawan.

Lelah berpikir aku. Aku menjawab dengan pasrah, "Bolehlah."

"Yey!" sorak Boboiboy Api. "Kalau begitu kita praktek pada lapangan sepak bolah sekolah yuk!"

"Terbang."

"Hah?"

"Kita kesana dengan terbang. Kalau berjalan, takut-takut suara tapak kaki kita kedengaran oleh Yaya atau siapapun yang pendengarannya peka," simpulku. Boboiboy yang sedari tadi terduduk dengan wajah cengo mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdiri cepat bersemangat, seperti bocah yang akan diajak bertamasya.

"Boleh! Aku bisa terbang kok! Seperti hantu~"

"Kita naik elang bayangku saja!" tawarku.

"Nanti keberatan lagi seperti sewaktu mengambil biskuit ketika kecil."

Muncul perempatan dari kepalaku.

"Itu Gopal yang berat, asal kamu tahu ya!" ketusku ketika berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua telapak tanganku berbentuk burung. "Elang bayang!"

"Aaaa!"

Boboiboy berteriak namun sempat kututup mulutnya ketika aku menarik tangannya untuk melompat turun dari atap. Kami berdua pun terduduk di atas punggung burung besar bernuansa gelap dengan mata merah yang kini melayang karena mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Sttt! Diam lah!" desisku. "Elang bayang! Jalan!"

Sang burung pun mengepakkan sayapnya kuat lalu terbang menyusuri malam purnama. Bintang-bintang seakan menjadi saksi perjalanan terbang kami malam itu.

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Mumpung senggang, besok udah punya kerjaan dobel.**

**Jadi ceritanya ini terfokus pada cerita power (alasan pertama saya suka BBB karena power mereka) dan sedikit romance buat fujoshi ehe (tenang kissu masih dipertimbangkan). Bersambung karena malas ngetik lebih banyak dan lagian ngetik di lappy itu gak boleh lama.**

**Saya udah bayangin sih gimana kalau mereka kolaborasi sejak pertama aku dengar ada Api dari promosi Sfera Kuasa, tepatnya sebelum fandom ini muncul di ffn. Tapi menunggu mempelajari personaliti Api baru deh dibuat.**

**Saya cuma mau minta voting tentang scene cerita selanjutnya. Butuh sekali saran dari author reader sekalian (TERUTAMA FUJOSHI, TOLONG KALIAN KELUARLAH). Tapi yah kalau tidak ada inspirasi paling di delete, dan juga cerita tentang Dikejar Setan saya delete karena tidak mampu lanjutkan (wong edan kau thor / Lah saya mana tahu kalau esok setelah saya restore ceritanya itu kemudian kerja). Bahkan cerita BBB Gakuen mau didisconnect juga kok sebab error sendiri mau lanjutin. Ini akibat hiatus kelamaan sih, hueks.**

**Maafkan author yang labil ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wuhu! Hebatnya kau Fang!" kagum Boboiboy Api yang kini tengah duduk bersilang dengan kedua tangan diangkat. Norak. Gayanya seperti bermain _roller coaster_ salah wahana. Burungku belum juga terbang laju tapi dia seakan keenakan menikmati lajunya.

"Berhentilah untuk kagum! Suara berisikmu itu mengganggu telingaku!" teriakku ketus. Aku memeluk leher panjang dari elang bayang untuk memperkuat pegangan. Yang dibentak hanya tertawa cengegesan.

Sang burung terus berkonsentrasi untuk terbang lurus menuju tempat yang kami berdua sepakati. Melewati telepati pada makhluk yang aku ciptakan ini untuk mengomandonya tanpa perlu memakai tali seperti pemacu kuda. Kadang lucu juga punya pengikut yang tidak bisa bicara namun mengerti bahasaku sampai mematuhi perintahku.

Apa Boboiboy juga sama? Memiliki ketiga pecahan dengan sifat yang berbeda namun masing-masing berpola pikir seperti Boboiboy biasanya yang kukenal. Maksudku satu pikiran, seperti ingin mengalahkan musuh yang mengganggu bumi misalkan Adu Du mereka bertiga kompakan untuk menyerbu bukan? Bahkan sudah membuat serangan kombinasi khusus hanya mereka bertiga bisa gunakan.

Mungkin seperti itu pola pikir para makhluk gelap yang aku ciptakan dengan hanya bermodal bentuk tangan. Berpikir satu denganku, walau tidak bisa bicara dan hanya mematuhi setiap perintah yang kuucapkan.

Kembali berpikir tentang Boboiboy Api, aku menebak apakah dia ini sisi yang muak untuk terus disuruh tanpa pamrih seperti robot. Sisi yang sekali-kali diinginkan Boboiboy agar orang-orang tidak terus memanfaatkan sifat kebaikannya ini. Dia hanya ingin sekali-kali istirahat denga hiburan, namun orang-orang besar malah memalingkan wajah dan terus meminta uluran tangannya.

Aku harus menghentikan orang-orang serakah itu.

"Hei Fang, kenapa melamun?"

"Eh hah?" aku langsung mengejang mendapati Boboiboy dalam _mode_ Api ini mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia terlihat ingin menunggu jawabanku.

"Hai Fang?"

"Ehmm, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana bisa kekuatan kita digabungkan nanti dan bentuknya seperti apa," aku mengalihkan pandanganku sembari memperbaiki kacamataku.

Aku entah sejak kapan bertekad...

Untuk menyelesaikan masalah Boboiboy kali ini,

Dengan kekuatanku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

_Ah makasih buat reviewnya dari __AqariFiaRsd__ (ngarep lapangannya dibakar mbak?), __zhafirah __(tumben nih anak review biasanya cuma fav follow wkwkwk), __Violet Aurora77, Aiko, Guest, rin-san__ (nanti disampein kok), __Mizuki __(sengaja buat gak childish biar gimana gitu), __Yuriko-chan, Arina nee-chan, __ (sama saya juga puyeng bacanya wkwkwk), __hariken yuu-chan, Minako-chan Namikaze__ (makasih buat saran yang bikin saya merinding wkwkwk), __satandowski__ (makasih sarannya, menggoda sangat), __roleparody, , Rikanagisa, viziha__ (ngomong ayam bakar jadi lapar lel), __Hanna Trianna__, dan __gitaanggra277__ (kok kita sependapat yak?)_

_Karena review kalian, saya semangat karena ikutan penasaran gimana sih kolab mereka nanti (lah thor lo kan yang buat ceritanya / jangan protes)_

_._

_._

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. BBB Api x Fang.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Lagi Fang! Lebih kuat!"

"Cerewet!"

"Ayolah! Kau bilang mau bersaing populer dariku? Bahkan untuk membuat'nya' lebih lincah saja tidak bisa!"

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?!"

Boboiboy Api terlihat berguling-guling tertawa diatas dataran rumput lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Menertawakanku. Yap.

Aku bersusah payah ikut melompat bersama harimauku (maksud dia 'nya' adalah harimauku) melewati tali-tali api yang diciptakan Boboiboy Api (secara jahanam) pada lapangan. Dia ikatkan ujung tali tersebut pada tiang besi yang secara kebetulan ada, dan satunya ia pegang untuk memutarnya menjadi permainan lompat tali.

Katanya awalnya mau punya sesuatu yang bisa ditertawakan. Dan inilah jadinya.

Terpaksa menuruti perintah tidak kerennya daripada ujung-ujungnya gosong. Untuk kali ini aku mengaku nyaliku ciut menentang sebab aku pernah kalah melawan bola api laksana meteor berjatuhan dari atas langit hingga Gopal membuat suasana mereda dengan tingkah kocaknya. Mengingatnya saja aku nyaris malu, karena aku ini rival mengapa bisa kalah dengan kekuatan belum penuhnya?!

Rasanya sekarang aku mau bilang... Naga, tolong gunakan penghisapmu untuk lenyapkan dirinya menuju Segitiga Bermuda.

"C—cukup Boboiboy! Aku capek—AHHHHH!" aku berteriak karena lengan kananku terkena percikan api dari talinya yang ia gerakkan seperti cambuk. Akibat posisinya kini bukan berdiri, tentu saja tali yang ia pegang juga tidak stabil bentuknya.

"Fang! Maaf!" dia menghampiriku dengan wajah panik, mencari-cari suatu yang janggal dariku.

"Hhhh—aku keringatan saja," ucapku. Tidak bisa kubilang kalau dia baru saja secara tidak sengaja menyakitiku. Apa kata dia seandainya dia tahu aku kesakitan karena percikan api saja? Bisa-bisa dia mempermalukanku sampai bercerita pada seluruh temannya.

"Bohong! Kau kelihatan kesakitan!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Terkilir?" kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

Ughhh...

Wajahnya imut sekali saat aku menatapnya. Bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang masuk dalam daftar orang yang wajib dicelakai, dia sanggup membuatku menghilangkan datanya dalam daftar. Untuk saat ini.

"Hei jangan panik. Ini bukan salahmu."

**Grep!**

Dia memelukku dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Begitu terguncang.

"Jangan—jangan beritahu mereka aku mencelakaimu... nanti aku dibilang tidak bisa mengawal kekuatan aku lagi," mohonnya dengan suara getar.

Itu bukannya aku sendiri yang bilang kan? Dan aku hanya melanjutkan komentar mereka soal Boboiboy.

Mungkin dia memang senang mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut karena dapat membuat orang-orang kagum karenanya. Ingin diakui bahwa kekuatannya itu bukan untuk kejahatan, namun untuk membuat orang-orang menyunggingkan senyuman seperti penonton ketika menyaksikan acara sirkus.

Perasaan yang sama saat aku ingin menjadi populer mengapa. Aku paham sekali rasa derita ketika semua usahamu tidak tercapai untuk mewujudkan tujuanmu.

Tch. Dia adalah penyebab aku tidak populer mengapa dia sama sepertiku. Sial!

"Tolong Boboiboy, jangan memelukku..," lirihku salah tingkah. Mengingat perasaannya membuat pikiranku untuk mengurungkan niat membentaknya.

"Tapi janji jangan mengadu..."

Antara tidak niat dan terpaksa niat daripada bertentang dengannya aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Janji."

Pelukannya semakin kuat, nyaris membuatku tidak bisa merasakan oksigen dari udara.

"B—Boboiboy—aku kejepit—"

"Soanya aku percaya, hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku menemukan alasan untuk berani bertatap dengan 'mereka'."

"M—mereka?"

"Hum. Petir, Angin, dan Tanah," dia melepas peluknya dengan wajah muram. Sembari mengstabikan respirasi kembali lancer, aku menatap wajah bocah berambut hitam ini fokus. Dia sepertinya memang serius mengucapkannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan mengapa muncul diam-diam tanpa diketahui Boboiboy asli kan?"

Eh apa yang aku katakan?

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku kesal dengan diriku yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang. Tubuh sudah remuk sampai pernah demam, kakek hanya merawatku tanpa ingin tahu alasanku. Tentu aku tidak bisa terus terang bilang ingin berhenti berbuat baik karena selain menjatuhkan reputasi kakek, aku takut orang itu benar-benar memang membutuhkan pertolonganku dan bakalan sungkan meminta kembali. Seandainya ada yang mau berucap aku kelelahan."

Dia memang manja sekali. Bahkan untuk menolak permintaan saja dia meminta uluran tenaga orang lain.

"Tapi memang saat kau juga butuh istirahat mereka mengerti?! Tidak kan?! Jangan memaksakan diri, bodoh!" makiku kesal. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya kaget dengan penuturanku. Bila dia marah, aku sudah siap dengan seluruh tenagaku untuk menghabisinya sekarang.

"Sial—kau benar," pria bertopi dengan letak ke depan itu merilekskan tubuhnya dengan merebahkan badannya pada lapangan. "Mereka selalu menyita waktu bersenang-senang aku. Mencoba tidak paham dengan kondisi dan saat kita memberontak mereka malah menyalahkan kita dengan kata 'malas'. Makanya aku benci dikomentar, apalagi saat aku pertama kali bertemu kalian."

Mungkin memang naas sekali berada diposisinya. Saat mempunyai orang yang dicintai dan tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tersebut, memang mau tidak mau sebuah 'permintaan' harus dipenuhi bila menyangkut harga diri dia.

"Ternyata kau ingin punya hak juga—ahahaha—" aku tidak bisa menahan geli dari ucapannya barusan. Sang yang ditertawakan menatapku kesal.

"Wajar lah! Makanya main bareng aku ya?" dia bangkit dan menggenggam kedua tanganku layaknya bocah minta dibeliin permen.

"Tidak mau ah," aku membuang wajahku bercanda.

"Huwaaaa—ayolaaahh! Cuma kamu yang masih berjaga sampai nyaris fajar nih!" katanya merengek.

"Hah? Fajar?"

"Ho'oh."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati matahari mulai tampak walau langit malam masih belum lenyap.

"Kita harus kembali! Bisa gawat kalau kakekmu menemukanmu yang belum kembali seperti semula!" panikku. "Nanti mereka minta tanggung jawab juga dariku karena tidak membangunkan mereka!"

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi. Bercakap denganmu itu—"

Aku menarik tangannya laju. "Simpan komentarmu untuk pertemuan kedua kita!"

"Ehh?"

"Aku akan merahasiakan pertemuan kita dari sekarang sampai ke depan," janjiku. Dalam hati aku merutuki ucapanku sendiri. Apakah aku bersungguh-sungguh akan berkhianat pada kawan-kawan untuk menangani Boboiboy Api sendirian?

Dan juga...

Apakah ini bentuk pemberontakan dariku agar sisi kesepian namun kekanakan dari rivalku ini tetap ada?

Entah. Namun aku hanya ingin merahasiakan hubungan kami yang baru terbentuk. Merasa punya teman yang senasib itu lebih menyenangkan...

Seperti akan terbentuknya kekuatan dari elemen jahat, perwakilan neraka.

Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan.

"Makasih... Fang..."

.

.

Sial... aku kembali memikirkan kolaborasi.

.

.

"Beneran kamu ketiduran Fang?"

"Gak percaya Fang bisa juga ketiduran rupanya."

"Yah namaya juga manusia sih."

Aku berpura-pura mengucek mata saat kacamata aku lepas agar aktingku berjalan sempurna. Walau sebenarnya dengan melakukan ini karena aku sangat ngantuk.

Ketiga teman Boboiboy—Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal—saling bertatap satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah. Lagian Boboiboy juga masih tidur," kata Gopal lalu menunjuk tempat dimana lelaki bertopi tidur.

"Mungkin lain kali kita pasang jam weker?" tanya Ying.

"Patungan lagi? Oh aku lupa jajan untuk satu bulan ini sudah habis..." kecewa Gopal.

"Untuk apa memangnya?! Ini baru awal bulan!" pekik Ying.

"Untuk bayar hutang kakek Boboiboy lah."

"Mana ada," celetuk suara berat namun bergetar dari belakang kami berkumpul. Nampak sosok kakek berkopiah putih dengan rambut putih menatap Gopal kesal.

"Ehhh—kakek Aba—"

"Hutangmu masih 42 ringgit 75 sen. Mana ada berkurang, justru bertambah."

"Ckckck, tidak boleh berbohong loh Gopal," godaku.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik. Nanti tidak ada yang bakal percaya denganmu lagi," nasehat Yaya langsung.

"Nanti kalau ada yang berbohong kita sekap aja dalam ruangan gelap sampai satu hari penuh tanpa makanan," celetuk kakek Aba.

"Nah betul tuh! Lalu kita takuti dia dengan apa yang dia takuti sampai dia berteriak jera," timpal Ying.

Ucapan-ucapan mereka mengingatkanku yang juga sekarang tengah berbohong. Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan, mereka sudah tahu kalau aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku bila tidak ada media cahaya.

"Fang? Kok gayamu ketakutan gitu?" celetuk Ying.

"H—hah? Gak kok."

"Jangan-jangan Fang takut? Berbohong itu tidak baik loh Fang," balas Gopal.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak baik bertengkar karena berprasangka buruk," cegah Yaya. "Tapi apakah benar kamu sedang berbohong Fang?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Apa aku pernah berbohong?" tanyaku mencoba santai. Entah mengapa dalam hati aku berucap, _"Iya aku baru saja berbohong_". Sial hati kecil, jangan muncul saat dimana harga diriku bakal jatuh bila mengaku!

"Hai kawan... pagi..."

Suara itu...

"BOBOIBOY?" teriak semua kecuali aku serempak. Semua mengalihkan topik barusan, dan aku merasa lega sekarang.

"Kalian kok ada dalam kamarku? Hngg... Rasanya aku cuma ingat saat di lorong aku ditembak sampai pingsan," katanya.

"Ohh itu sih—"

Aku membekap mulut Gopal. "Masa' tidak ingat sih? Kemarin kamu kan main bola sepak sampai kelelahan."

"Ehh? Kita di lapangan ya?" pria yang masih memakai pakaian piyama itu berpikir sejenak sampai... "Ohhh! Aku ingat! Kita memang ada di lapangan malam itu! Tapi... bukannya kemarin kita berdua saling berbincang ya?"

Aku menelan ludah. Oh tidak, dia mengatakannya.

"Eh? Fang kan ketiduran bareng kami," kilah Yaya. "Mungkin itu cuma mimpi kamu kali?"

"Mimpi aku? Mungkin sih," Boboiboy bangkit dari ranjangnya keluar kamar. "Kalian cepat-cepat dong mandi. Nanti telat ke sekolah lagi."

"Emmm... Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy melengok pada Ying yag kini bertampang cemas. "Iya?" ucapnya dengan nada polos.

"Hari ini kan hari... minggu..."

"Hah?"

"Kita tidak sekolah, Boboiboy. Kita libur hari ini," sambung Yaya. Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya keras.

Untunglah Yaya sempat membelaku. Habislah bila ketahuan aku sempat membawa dirinya ke lapangan yang awalnya melatih bayanganku untuk tahan api namun malah bercerita.

.

.

"Aku mau pulang," kataku.

"Jangan dong! Kau harus ikut!"

Aku menarik-narik tanganku saat dipeluk kuat oleh Gopal. Jijik dipeluk pria berdarah India ini.

"Ayolah Fang... mumpung hari minggu loh," ucap Yaya yang kini tengah bersiap dengan dandanan manisnya. Ying tengah memperbaiki bando biru kesenangannya.

Mereka memaksaku untuk ikut acara _gathering_ mereka dengan Boboiboy sebagai ketuanya di planetarium. Katanya sih Ying yang bakal membayar semua keperluan kami mulai dari makanan sampai tiket masuk ke dalam sana.

"Tidak seru ah Fang! Kita kan teman, jadi harus saling hadir," bilang Yaya cemberut.

Teman ya? Rasanya diakui posisiku dalam kelompok mereka cukup menyenangkan.

Tapi belum cukup untuk menjadi alasan agar aku ikut mereka kan?

"Ayolah! Aku mau santai hari ini!" tukasku.

"Teman-teman!"

Kami semua melengok pada gadis yang kini tiba-tiba muncul di depan kami dengan wajah panik.

"Apa Ying?"

"Anu—Boboiboy..."

Kami semua pun terburu-buru lari mengikuti langkah dimana Ying memijak.

"Boboiboy di_bully_!"

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Kurang seru kayaknya... yah maunya apdet pas imlek tapi malah banyak tugas. Pas cuti disuruh nemenin kakak ke luar kota, dan pas imlek udah tepar. **

**Kemarin saya direview dan cukup banyak masukannya. Ahaha... nyoba ganti style menulis kayak sekarang. Mengurangi word yang bertele-tele walau rasanya masih greget kayaknya kurang jelas. Oh abaikan.**

**Udah ada yang nonton teaser Sfera Kuasa? HELL YOU SEE? OCHOBOT NGE-FEEL ENDINGNYA! MANA SERU DIA KALO MATI! ARGHHH... TANGGUNG JAWAB OCHOBOT MEMANG BESAR SEKALEHH... KAMU GAK BOLEH MATI NAKKK... *peluk Ochobot***


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei kalian! Kenapa tidak memandang kalau kami ini lebih muda dari kalian!"

Aku membentaki ketiga pria yang sepertinya masih berumur sekitar SMA itu karena telah menganiaya Boboiboy tepat dekat dari kedainya. Dua pria yang memegang balok kayu melirik aku dengan wajah garang, sedang satu lagi masih menjambak rambut Boboiboy sadis—membuat orang yang ditariknya dipaksakan berdiri.

Hei Boboiboy! Kau tidak selemah ini bukan? Mengapa kau tidak bisa setidaknya amengeluarkan golem-mu untuk menghajar mereka? Justru kau malah seperti kewalahan menghadapi mereka seperti tingkat anak biasa-biasa saja tanpa kekuatan?

"Siapa kamu? Kau tahu tidak alasan kami menghajar anak ini kenapa?" salah satu dari mereka berucap. Walaupun wajah remaja mereka menampakkan paras lumayan, namun saat mereka menunjukkan raut garang itu mirip seperti penjahat bermuka jelek.

"Tch! Pergi atau aku takkan segan-segan menyerang kalian!" ancamku.

Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan situasi sekarang. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang merupakan sahabat bocah bertopi itu lama sebelum aku mengenal Boboiboy mengapa tidak sama sekali bergerak untuk setidaknya meninju wajah orang bejat itu? Ditambah lagi sekarang kakek Aba dan Ochobot ada dimana? Terakhir, mengapa sepertinya cuma aku yang geram sekali ingin menghajar musuh di depanku? Padahal aku bukan apa-apanya Boboiboy.

Ketiga remaja SMA itu tertawa. Mereka menghadap satu sama lain saling memberi isyarat.

"PERGI KALIAN! HARIMAU BAYANG!"

.

.

"IYA KAMI PERGI! JANGAN MENGGIGIT GYAAAAAA!"

Para pemuda brengsek tadi pun berlari gaya wanita dengan belakang celana sobek karena gigitan harimau milikku. Aku berlari menuju arah Boboiboy yang kini terkulai setelah dilepaskan, dan menangkapnya.

"Boboiboy! Bangun! Boboiboy!"

"F—Fang... Maaf..." katanya lirih. Ia mengenggam salah satu tanganku erat.

"Boboiboy?"

Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dimana salah satunya terdapat bekas memar.

**.**

**.**

**Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

_Sedikit mengecewakan sih dapet reviewnya lebih sedikit dari yang lalu, tapi gapapa deh. Makasih buat __Nanas RabbitFox, AqariFiaRsd, Yuriko-chan, rin-san__ (kamu ambil Fang, saya ambil BBB Api buat guling di rumah ya? /dibakarorangnya), __gitaanggra277, Yuktry the Fantasy Girl, satandowski__ (haduh ni review awalnya bikin saya ngakak tengah malam, maaf buat kata ambigunya), __TsubasaKEI__ (hello :D), __Fadhjimori __(Akhirnya datang nih pembaca setia :3 /ditamvar), __roleparody, Yuki Jaeger__, sama __PhantomSorceress06._

_Yang protes chap kemarin pendek itu apakah kalian tahu bahwa kalian tertipu saat peletakkan judul ini? Sebelum buat judul ini, cerita awalnya udah sampe 500k words loh!_

_._

_._

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. BBB Api x Fang. Slight FangxBBB

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Aku membaringkan tubuh lelaki yang penuh akan cacat luka itu di atas sofa berdebu. Tempat duduk bernuansa hijau dan terlihat usang, namun masih layak diduduki.

"Maaf ya membaringkanmu disini," kataku.

Sekarang aku dan Boboiboy berada di rumah hantu yang menjadi tempat tinggalku tidak beberapa lama ini. Aku begitu kecewa dengan reaksi kawan-kawan rivalku ini yang hanya bisa diam melihat kawannya disabotase se-mengerikan mungkin. Bayangkan sahabatmu yang dipukul dengan balok tepat di bagian batok kepala, satu matanya dijotos sampai memar, sampai jaket dan celananya lecet. Dan kawan-kawanmu hanya diam disaat kau menderita butuh pertolongan.

Makanya. Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan membawa Boboiboy kabur sehabis membentak dengan biadab kepada mereka.

"Kamu juga kenapa tidak memberontak? Kau kan kuat! Kau bisa mengalahkan naga bayang-ku saat itu!" pekikku yang terduduk di sebelah pria bertopi dimana kini ia tertidur lelap. Berharap ia akan bangun dan menyahut ucapanku, namun nihil.

"Hei bangun bodoh! Banyak orang yang masih memerlukan tenagamu!"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"BANGUN BODOH! ATAU AKU AKAN MENERKAMMU DENGAN NAGA BAYANGKU!"

Emosiku terlalu meluap sampai mencengkeram ujung jaket rivalku gemas. Aku menatap tajam fokus pada wajah pria yang hobi bermain sepak bola ini.

"Bo...boboiboy—ah, Boboiboy?" aku berhasil menahan emosiku saat memandang wajahnya dalam. Entah mengapa kini aku seakan terhipnotis untuk mendekati wajahnya yang terpejam.

Dehaman kecil keluar dari mulutku canggung. Kupanjangkan leherku dan tangan yang awalnya kugunakan untuk melilitkan ujung jaket Boboiboy pada kepalan tanganku aku lepaskan perlahan dan kugerakkan menuju topi jingga kegemarannya. Topi yang jarang dilepasnya itu akhirnya bisa aku lepaskan tanpa hambatan.

Rambut acak kehitamannya tampak berkilau, membuat mataku menangkap biasan indah dari beberapa helai rambutnya. Air bulir yang merupakan keringat yang terkumpul akibat kepanasan menjalar pada pelipis pria pemilik kekuatan tiga elemen ini.

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau populer. Tanpa topi, rupanya kau kelihatan tampan sekali," desisku.

Kuraih helaian rambut cepaknya dan menarik kepalanya disamping aku ikut meggerakkan leherku mendekati wajahnya.

**Cup!**

Aku mencium keningnya pelan, namun lama untuk dapat lepas. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk turun pada pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menjauh dariku.

"Hngg... apa yang kau lakukan—"

Suara ini...

"—Fang?"

"GYAAAA!" aku melepaskan kecupanku dan melepas pelukku. Tubuhnya pun secara tidak elit mendarat secara keras, menghasilkan suara dentuman keras dari tulang punggungnya—kurasa.

"S—Sakittt!"

"M—maaf Boboiboy!" pipiku begitu hangat kurasakan. Tubuhku gemetaran kuat. Astaga apa yang barusan kulakukan?!

"Kau itu—kalau mengobati jangan canggung! Lihat tulang punggungku mau retak!" keluhnya meringis. Ia mengelus belakang punggungnya lemah. Sepertinya dia mengira aku tengah merawatnya. Yah tidak apa asal dia tidak menebak apa yang barusan aku lakukan.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf," ulangku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berpura-pura memperbaiki kacamataku.

Apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Tingkahku menjadi sangat agresif tadi, dan bersyukur aku masih bisa mengendalikan akal sehat untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

"Ohok! Dan aku terbaring di sofa berdebu—ohok!" berganti dari meringis, Boboiboy kini batuk-batuk ala orang tua.

"Berhenti untuk mengeluh, kalau ingin tetap hidup," ucapku datar. Secepat mungkin aku menenangkan rasa panik luar biasa yang sempat memacu detak jantungku kuat. "Jadi, mana bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?"

"Ngg..." dia terlihat canggung, dan mulai bangkit hingga duduk di sebelahku. "Haruskah aku lepas jaket ya?"

"Kalau sakitnya di area tubuh mungkin boleh," jawabku. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"H—hah?! Tidak ah!"

"Kalau mau sembuh cepat aja. Lagian kau itu bocah! Sunat saja belum! Tiap hari mandi bugil depan orang tua kok! Ngapain malu depan teman sendiri?!"

"Ngomongin sunat kenapa sih?! Sensitiif sekali dengan area kelamin aku?! Lagian aku masa kecil mandi dalam toilet, asal kau tahu!"

"Mandi dalam toilet dalam keadaan pintu terbuka kan?! Bahkan mau buang air kecil saja pasti minta temenin kakek kamu kan?!"

"Sembarangan! Aku ini mandiri! Aku tidak takut hantu!"

"Muka kamu mirip monyet minta dilepas dari kandang."

Dia pun mendorong pundakku kuat. Aku menggeram dan ikut membalas dengan melakukan hal sama. Dia tidak mau kalah, dan kembali mendorongku. Aku membalasnya kembali. Begitu terus kami saling berseteru untuk mendorong pundak lawan masing-masing. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Berulang-ulang.

Muak selama nyaris setengah jam digunakan untuk bertarung hal yan tiada hasilnya, aku lelah untuk bersabar dan memilih menggunakan bantuan.

"JARI BAYANG!"

.

.

"AAAA!"

Boboiboy terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan ketika beberapa lengan hitam menahan tubuhnya masih di atas sofa. Aku menanggalkan jaketnya hati-hati.

"Tuh lihat, bukan hanya memar di tubuhmu itu," ucapku saat berhasil membuka kaos dalamnya. Beberapa luka memar dan goresan seakan disabit silet menghiasi punggungnya. Beberapa luka mengangga sudah cukup mengering bersamaan dengan cairan merah yang membeku. "Ayolah Boboiboy, kau tidak mau luka lecet dimana-mana kan? Memang kau pembunuh bayaran?"

Dia diam tidak merespon. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, pasrah ditahan oleh beberapa tangan hitam yang kukawal.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjawab."

Aku bangkit dan meletakkan jaketnya diatas sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu luar. Tangan-tangan hitam pun menyusut kembali pada bayanganku seiring aku berjalan dan membukakan pintu rumah yang tertutup.

"Mau kemana, Fang? Ini kan sudah sore?"

"Tunggu saja," ucapku penuh misteri tanpa melengoknya.

Aku berlari keluar dari teras rumah menuju suatu tempat dan membeli apa yang aku perlukan. Setelah mendapatkan bahan-bahan tersebut, kembali aku berlari menuju rumah dan melihat Boboiboy terbaring lemas di atas sofa.

"Eh kau membeli es?" tanya Boboiboy sambil dia memperbaiki sikap dengan kembali duduk di atas sofa. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meredakan keras kepalamu," balasku.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Selesai mengobati sekujur tubuh Boboiboy yang memar juga beberapa luka yang dibersihkan karena mengering, aku dan dia pun duduk di atas atap rumah yang kami tempati untuk beristirahat tadi. Dia sesekali menghembuskan napas, lalu menghirup lagi pelan. Kalau kedinginan rasanya tidak mungkin, aku mengembalikan jaket lecetnya kembali dan dia mengenakannya.

Kami berdua saling diam tanpa bicara, seakan tidak kenal satu sama lain. Ini yang kuharapkan. Tidak berbicara dengannya sedikitpun.

Selintas aku memikirkan sesuatu, yang menganggu pikiranku. Cukup membuatku sangat penasaran dan aku menyerah untuk diam.

"Boboiboy..." panggilku mengetes apakah dia mendengarkanku.

"Hmmm?" balasnya.

"Kau tidak mau melawan kakak-kakak asing itu, mengapa?"

Pria bertopi jingga bercorak dinosaurus itu menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakiti orang," ujarnya kecil. "Nanti kakekku yang repot."

Alasan yang mungkin memang jujur. Alasan aku berpikir dia jujur karena dahulu saat menahan tiga penjahat di bank Pulau Rintis, dia juga tidak menggunakan kekerasan untuk menangkap mereka.

"Tapi mereka kan sampai membuatmu pingsan. Kenapa setidaknya melarikan diri saja tidak bisa?"

"Entah," jawabnya. "Saat itu aku merasa kepalaku begitu pusing dengan hebat. Serasa mengantuk karena kurang tidur."

"Semacam anemia?"

Dia membalas dengan mengangguk. Saat ini aku memikirkan alasan dia kurang tidur karena kami berdua bercerita semalam penuh, dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Sekarang aku sangat merasa bersalah.

"Mungkin kau perlu tidur?" saranku. "Kekurangan sel darah merah bisa membuat konsentrasi terganggu. Nanti pusing."

"Tidur di rumahmu? Yang banyak debunya ini?"

"MAAF SAJA YA KALAU RUMAH INI TIDAK SE-HIGIENIS RUMAH KAKEKMU," ucapku lantang. Aku tersinggung dengan ucapan blak-blakkannya.

"Ahaha—aku bercanda Fang! Aku kan bisa pulang juga—hoammm—" dia menguap cukup lebar. "Kalau sanggup berjalan..."

"Mau ditemani?"

"Tidak perlu—"

"Boboiboy!"

Kami berdua serentak menengok pada pemanggil seruan nama bocah di sebelahku ini. Kakek Aba bersama Ochobot memanggil Boboiboy dari teras, dan mendongak melihat kami duduk berdua.

"Kakek?"

"Ayo pulang!" ajak kakeknya.

Boboiboy mengangguk dan turun dari atap rumah secara perlahan. Ia berjalan mendekati kakeknya, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu," desisnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Kek, maaf atas ucapan kasar saya tadi siang."

"Tak apa. Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal langsung merencanakan acara permintaan maaf besok," kata sang kakek.

"Eh acara?"

"Namanya juga anak-anak, ya kan Ochobot?"

"Betul! Tapi jangan bilang kalau kakek menceritakannya, Fang!" Ucap Ochobot.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Fang," Boboiboy menyudahi perbincangan. Dengan semangat ia menarik tangan kakeknya kuat. Ochobot hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Rasanya cukup aneh saat melihat Ochobot sepertinya menatapku mengawasi. Dia melengokkan tubuhnya melihatku, dan kembali berpaling melayang mengikuti Boboiboy bersama kakeknya.

"Eh apa ada yang salah dariku?"

.

.

"Ayo Fang! Buat elang bayang makin besar!"

Aku berkonsentrasi memusatkan pikiranku membayangkan bagaimana makhluk gelap yang akan kubuat. Aku silangkan kedua telapak tanganku dan kedua jempol aku kaitkan walau tanganku berselimut _fingerless_, dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Elang bayang!"

Sosok gelap mengepakkan kedua sayapnya ke udara dengan kedua mata merahnya. Ia melesat ke udara, meliuk-liuk bebas pada ruang seakan tidak terkekang hukum gravitasi bumi.

"Semburan naga api!"

Keluar api yang cukup mencolok warnanya menyembur pada burung yang terbang di udara dari mulut Boboiboy.

"Elang bayang! Berputar membuat pusaran api!"

Burung gelap itupun mempercepat terbangnya, berputar-putar mengelilingi semburan api mencoba meninggikan jarak jalarannya.

"Kakkkk!"

Elang bayang malah terjatuh ke daratan dengan kejang-kejang. Sayapnya terkena api hingga tidak bisa terbang.

"Aku bingung. Api kan hanya perlu oksigen dan bahan yang bisa dibakar agar tetap hidup, tapi kenapa elang bayang bisa terbakar?" tanyaku. Lawan bicaraku duduk bersila pada lapangan sepak bola dan mulai mengupil.

"Entah. Mungkin kolaborasi kita tidak bakal jadi."

"Yah, mungkin tidak bakal jadi."

Aku mendongak pada langit. Ini adalah kedua kalinya kami bertemu dengan kondisi malam yang sama—bulan purnama benderang. Malam yang sama kami berdua bisa beradu kekuatan walau hasilnya tidak ada.

"Untuk apa latihan kita yang hanya bisa saat bulan purnama selama ini? Tidak ada hasilnya!" ketusku. Sudah nyaris sebulan sejak pertemuan awal kami latihan menggabungkan kekuatan tidak latihan, saat sudah ada hari yang cocok pun hasilnya nihil.

"Ayolah. Saat tidak ada fase bulan purnama kan kita tiduran bersama~" goda Boboiboy Api yang kini mengingat momen bersama kami saat aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku.

Cukup ngeri aku membayangkan ketika ia mengigau dengan masih mode Api. Saat dipeluk, digulingkan, sampai nyaris dahiku dicium olehnya pernah terjadi. Yang paling penting, dia pernah menggerutu untuk menjadi kekasihku.

Itu... menjijikkan.

"Sekali lagi kita latihan!" tegasku. "Ayo Api! Ki—"

"Sudah kami duga Fang berkhianat pada kami!"

**DEG!**

Apa? Mengapa ada Ying disini?

Disamping Ying berdiri, Yaya dan Gopal keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Diikuti juga oleh robot kuning kesayangan kami, Ochobot.

Sial. Ketahuan semua rahasiaku.

"Kau mau memanfaatkan Boboiboy ya?" prasangka Gopal.

"Diam kamu!"

"Fang! Boboiboy Api itu bahaya! Ingat dulu kita pernah dikalahkan dia secara gampang?" ceramah Ochobot. "Kalau dia menyakitimu, nanti apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dia tidak bahaya Ochobot! Percayalah! Dia hanya kesepian!" jeritku membela. Boboiboy Api hanya diam dengan masih memposisikan diri duduk.

"Dia itu bahaya. Makanya kalian sampai minta ulur tangan aku kan?"

Sial. Tambah lagi satu makhluk yang seharusnya tidak perlu hadir.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Adu Du!"

Alien hijau berkepala kotak yang duduk diatas kepala robot besar kesayangannya itu menatapku dengan ulasan senyum licik.

"Aku hanya diminta untuk membuat Boboiboy menyadari posisinya sebagai pahlawan. Ya kan Ochobot?" tanya Adu Du sambil melengok pada Ochobot.

"Apa benar Ochobot?"

Robot berbentuk bola kuning corak hitam itu memandangku lurus.

"Iya. Maaf Fang, kami sudah curiga saat kamu pura-pura tidur padahal sebelumnya kami semua sudah bangun dan panik karena kalian berdua tidak ada."

"Tapi kalian tidur kan?"

"Kami pura-pura tidur."

Jantungku berderup keras. Pantas waktu itu percakapan mereka menjurus untuk menyinggungku walau sebelumnya lewat perantaraan Gopal. Apalagi saat Gopal nyeletuk aku berbohong.

"Yaya! Ying! Tahan Fang! Biar Adu Du dan aku menangani Boboiboy!" perintah Ochobot.

"Tidak! Jangan!" pekikku. Ying sudah mengunci kedua tanganku ke belakang dengan menggunakan kekuatannya sebelumnya.

"Fang!" teriak Boboiboy Api. Wajahnya begitu panik terlihat. Apalagi robot ungu besar di depan bocah bertopi itu segera melancarkan beberapa misil menuju rivalku itu. Tanpa terasa, satu teteran air mata kurasakan dari pelupuk mataku. Merasa bersalah karena dia dicap jahat sebab kelakuanku yang mencurigakan di depan kawan-kawannya.

Maaf Boboiboy! Ini semua salah aku!

"BOBOIBOYYYY!"

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Ye apdetnya cepet dua hari dari hari seharusnya. Ceritanya saya lagi nangis karena ga bisa beli sesuatu. Jadinya lampiasin rasa kesel disini**** lewat ada nempil adegan FangBBB****.**

**Saya sebenarnya greget mau apdet kilat, tapi saya punya banyak kerjaan. Di RL pas minggu ini tenaga saya diperluin banget untuk membantu. Pas di DuMay saya musti ngurus facebook karena saya ini admin grup RolePlay (buat bahannya itu sulit) sama buat FA mode mouse. Oke dan sebagai pelampiasan stress karena kerjaan ga kurang-kurang, saya pun nyaris membejad kedua bocah SD kembali. Heleeeppp...**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk para reader(s) yang sempat membaca apalagi yang review. ****Saya sangat tersanjung walau review hanya singkat tapi setidaknya meninggalkan jejak ahaha. Ada satu reader yang saya perhatiin reviewnya selalu rame dari chap 1 - 2 ini sih, dan saya harap pas 3 dia review dan masih menetapkan posisinya. **

**Oh ya saya juga mau memberitahu walau ini sangat telat. Maaf yang kontak BBm-nya saya hapus tanpa konfirmasi, karena saya memang mau punya teman sesama penggemar tapi saya ga suka punya kontak orang yang ga mau kenalan sama saya (saya batasi sampai 3 hari). Ada sih yang kenalan tapi bentar doang, trus saya juga delcont. Juga ada yang ke-delcont padahal cukup akrab chat sama saya. Itu khilaf karena saya kalau gak kenal DN kalian saya mengira orang baru. Dan jadilah kena lampiasan bejad saya. Saya sangat minta maaf untuk reader(s) yang tersinggung sama tindakan saya terdahulu. Karena saya cukup aktif menulis status di Bbm dengan tema 'omelan' dan takut mengotori RU kalian itu juga termasuk alasan kuat saya memilih punya kontak Bbm yang authornya dekat sama saya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dahulu aku pernah bertanya dalam hati, seandainya kekuatan Boboiboy tidak dipercayai oleh anggotanya sendiri bagaimana? Sampai kepercayaannya untuk selalu berbuat baik lama-kelamaan rapuh karena antipasi mereka.

"Dan bila saat Boboiboy kembali membahayakan Pulau Rintis, kita ambil jalan yang memang akan penuh resiko."

Ucapan Ochobot saat esok hari setelah aku merawat luka Boboiboy itu terus menghantuiku. Saat itu kami berkumpul untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut bagaimana mengambil tindakan agar Boboiboy Api dapat dikontrol oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Sekalian perayaan yang pernah dikatakan Ochobot pasca dia bersama kakek Aba menjemput Boboiboy malamnya.

"Apakah benar kita butuh Adu Du, Ochobot? Bagaimana perasaan Boboiboy sendiri menyadari kawannya ternyata berpihak pada musuh?"

Pertanyaanku hanya dijawab enteng oleh sang pemberi kekuatan.

"Itulah resiko dari apa yang ia terima. Ia harus bisa berpikir kritis apakah harus menggunakan perasaan, ataukah logika."

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya pada Boboiboy agar ia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti, mereka sudah mengambil tindak duluan.

**.**

**.**

**Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

_Gak nyangka semua review nyaris fokus pada tindakan kawan Boboiboy yang malah kayaknya jahat, ahaha. Terima kasih buat reviewnya dari __Ryuuka is meitantei-kun __(dia gak review pas chap 3, mungkin bisa ditebak?), __yukio-chan__ (Wow menginspirasi sekali!),__ Charllotte-chan, Guets__, __ Guest__ (daijoubu, itu hak kamu tentang mau bergaul dengan siapa),__ BlackAzure29, yomi-chan, rin-san__ (nama jurusnya memberiku inspirasi wkwk), __Yuriko-chan, Lilpink29, Fadhjimori __(soalnya memang pembaca setia kan, makasih udah ucapin sebagai penyemangat UTS~), __AqariFiaRsd, Honey Sho__ (eh? Rekues apa? *ga mudeng*), __Shabyina, M4dG4rl__ (sekarang saya tertekan kembali sampai asma, lol makasih perhatiannya), __hariken yuu-chan__ (masih anak-anak jangan ngarep kiss dulu :v /taboked),__ TsubasaKEI__ (ohok kekasih, makasih ucapannya~),__ Nanas RabbitFox__ (makasih~nanti lanjut lewat PM aja ya),__ Yuki Jaegar, roleparody, Kuro-Yami Sutori__ (AKHIRNYA, AKHIRNYA DATANG AUTHOR SEPERJUANGAN RAMAIKAN FANDOM BBB PAS AWAL BULAN /taboked), __Yuktry the Fantasy Girl__ (kau akan tahu nanti mengapa dia dibully), __Arine nee-chan, aiko chiharu, Phantom Sorceress06__, dan __ajeng fani__ (maaf baru liat reviewnya :D)_

_._

_._

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. BBB Api x Fang.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Hyaaa!" Boboiboy Api memberikan beberapa bola api untuk membentrok misil yang dikeluarkan robot setia Adu Du—Probe. Meledak dan memberi tekanan kecil pada kami di sekitarnya namun cukup berhasil membuat kakiku terdorong sedikit.

"Yaya! Ying! Tolong lepaskan aku!" aku memohon dengan agak kasar. "Ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira! Aku tidak mungkin memanfaatkan Boboiboy!"

"Probe! Keluarkan lebih banyak lagi misil!" perintah sang majikan. Kembali robot berbadan tiruan layaknya manusia—mempunyai tangan dan kaki—itu engeluarkan beberapa penyimpanan peluru dari dalam badannya. Hanya perlu program tertentu hingga robot yang mempunyai emosi ini paham perintah majikannya dan mengirimkan data ke dalam sirkuit otaknya. Dan badannya hanya menerima saja lagi komando lalu bertindak.

"Bukan masalah itu. Hanya saja kami memang takut kau terkena sasaran amukannya nanti," ulas Ying.

"Tapi Boboiboy dalam bahaya! Kalian kejam kalau membiarkan dia terluka!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol! Kalian harus paham kalau Boboiboy itu manusia juga, dann pasti kadang dia akan merasa kelelahan terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya! Dan jika Boboiboy terluka, aku tidak yakin kami semua akan selamat.

Sebenarnya bagaimana cara Adu Du meyakinkan mereka agar tidak ada satu dari sahabat Boboiboy ini setidaknya berpikir jernih untuk memberontak?!

"Kau tidak tahu sewaktu kau marah dan menarik Boboiboy ke rumahmu, kami hanya bisa diam karena apa?" Ying membuka suaranya kembali.

"JELAS KALIAN DIAM! KALIAN HANYA BERPIKIR BOBOIBOY ITU BAHAYA!" kecamku.

**PLAK!**

Tamparan kuat mendarat dari sisi kanan pipiku. Kacamata yang tersanggah dari pangkal hidungku melorot sedikit.

Yaya menatapku gemas setelah memberi tamparan padaku.

"BOBOIBOY TELAH MELAKUKAN HAL JAHAT, FANG! KAU HARUS MENGERTI ITU!" Yaya ikut menjerit, diselingi isakan kecil.

Aku membiarkan diriku diam tidak berkutik mendengar alasan Yaya. Cara histerisnya seakan dia sebetulnya juga tidak rela menyakiti kawan seperjuangannya itu untuk melawan Adu Du, tapi dipihak lain dia juga ingin melakukan apapun demi sahabatnya walau memihak Adu Du adalah caranya sekalipun.

"Yaya..."

"Kau terus memanggil nama dia sampai melakukan hal kejam seperti menampar wajahnya. Saat kau fokus melihat Boboiboy, kami sebetulnya sudah fokus untuk melihat hal lain. Tiga motor sport terbakar di kejauhan. Dan kakek Aba serta Ochobot sibuk memadamkan apinya bersusah payah. Aku memperingati Yaya tentang perkara yang baru saja kami lihat. Yaya menatap wajahku horor, dan menunjuk titik lain. Bekas tanah amblas namun sisinya terbakar layaknya habis dihujami meteor. Memang tidak terlihat bila berada diposisimu sebab terlindung tiang dan pepohonan," jelas Ying. Ia menggantikan posisi Yaya untuk bercerita. Sedangkan Yaya sendiri sudah hamper terisak di sampingku.

Mengapa aku tidak lihat apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy?

"Setelah kau memarahi kami, kakek Aba mulai bercerita sebetulnya ketiga remaja tadi hanya ingin melumpuhkan Boboiboy yang mengamuk. Tapi mereka ikutan terbawa emosi—bukan, melindungi diri," lanjut Yaya. "Aku—aku—aku juga takkan mau lakuin hal ini, kalau bukan demi keselamatan Boboiboy sendiri—ukhh..."

Ying menatap sahabatnya itu pilu.

"Kakek Aba bercerita saat Boboiboy mengamuk dia mengeluarkan kekuatan Apinya. Dan mereka yang telah membuat Boboiboy kembali semula. Andai bukan karena mereka, Boboiboy nyaris akan dipenjara," Ying menambahkan.

Aku tertegun mencerna ucapan mereka.

"Kalau Boboiboy dipenjara, aku akan menyesal," Yaya berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya. "Beberapa kali polisi mendatangi kami, dan memberi kesempatan karena Boboiboy memang pahlawan. Tapi mereka sempat muak—khh," Yaya mengapit kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Yaya! Nanti saja ceritanya, nanti konsentrasi rencana susah!"

Jadi... apakah mereka melakukan semua ini karena menjaga imej Boboiboy tersendiri dari pandangan pihak berwajib? Jadi aku selama ini hanya emosi dan berbuat egois untuk menjaga Boboiboy—dan sampai sekarang aku saja belum tahu bagaimana mengantipasi dirinya.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Aku ingin merutuki diriku sekarang. Betapa hinanya aku di depan mereka! Aku yang dikatakan selalu berotak encer tanpa sumbatan tapi malah mementingkan emosi!

Saat itu aku sadar, sekitarku mulai menggelap. Aku mendongak ke atas, dan bulan purnama seperti tertelan sesuatu layaknya gerhana. Padahal gerhana bulan sudah terjadi belum lama ini. Bintang-bintang belum mampu menjadi penerang sebab tertutup awan langit.

"A—pa? Ada apa ini?!" sontak aku terheran dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja untuk melumpuhkan kekuatanmu, Fang."

Aku menggelegah setiap titik mencari suara yang menyahutku barusan. Suara Ochobot rupanya.

Ochobot kini melayang agak tinggi di udara, dan kedua tangan panjangnya ia arahkan ke atas entah mengapa.

"Ochobot! Kau yang melakukan ini?!"

"Terpaksa Fang! Terpaksa!" suara Ochobot terdengar sedih. Ia masih memposisikan dengan melayang di udara. Bulan perlahan-lahan menutup bersama bintang-bintang, dan sekitar pun menjadi gelap gulita, apalagi sekarang lampu stadion rusak karena ikut terbakar terkena percikan api milik Boboiboy. Satu-satunya sumber terang yang bersisa hanyalah kobaran api yang mengecil juga tiga pasang mata robot bercahaya.

Tunggu, tiga? Bukannya hanya ada Ochobot dan Probe saja? Tapi satu pasang mata itu agak kecil dari lainnya. Entah mungkin karena posisinya agak jauh dari kami.

"Kalian tidak ingat pernah kalah dari bola raksasaku? Sekarang rasakan ini!"

Mula-mula terlihat cahaya bola api berukuran kecil. Pusat cahaya yang paling benderang itu tentu membuat kami semua fokus menatap pada sinar tersebut. Lalu mulai membesar, dan menampakkan seluruh penghuni yang ada dalam medan perang. Cahaya itu terbang ke atas, mulai mengaba-abakan turun agar menjadi seperti meteor.

Suara misil dan laser masih terdengar untuk memberontak bola tersebut. Namun satu dari mereka tidak bisa melumpuhkan nyalanya api yang terbuat.

"RASAKAN INI!"

Dan bola api berukuran jumbo tadi melaju turun ke bawah seiring teriakan pembuat bola api, menuju pada Adu Du dan Probe.

**DHUAAARRR!**

Tanah bergetar. Getaran tadi pun memunculkan gundukan tanah dari bawah bumi untuk melindungi makhluk di belakangnya—Adu Du, dimana terlihat saat kedua unsure bumi itu saling bertabrakan. Bola api bergulat dengan kerasnya pertahanan tanah yang dibuat. Bola api menciut perlahan, dan meledak menimbulkan percikan api yang tidak parah besarnya. Namun tanah yang menahannya masih utuh bertengger.

"Itukan hanya Boboiboy Gempa saja yang boleh mengkawal kuasa itu!" Ying yang masih mengunci tanganku celetuk kaget.

Pertanyaan kami pun terjawab saat melihat sosok seperti manusia di depan Adu Du, setelah gundukan tanah tenggelam kembali pada dasar bumi dan percikan api memancarkan cahayanya. Mirip seperti Boboiboy namun memiliki engsel yang terlihat jelas layaknya mesin.

Robot... tiruan...

Kami semua terhenyak. Beberapa kobaran api yang hidup pada lapangan membuat penglihatan kami tidak buta seluruhnya untuk memandang.

"Bagus Boboibot. Bagus..." sang yang dilindungi tertawa kejam. Baru diketahui bahwa robot tersebut milik Adu Du. Namanya pun hampir sama dengan penirunya walau hanya dibuat beda huruf bagian akhir, Boboibot.

"Adu Du! Kau tidak cerita bahwa kau mempunyai robot!" Ochobot langsung protes. Alien berkepala kotak yang diajaknya bicara hanya membalas tertawa.

"Ahaha! Memang begitu! Tapi aku kan jahat, aku juga mau mengambi keuntungan dari ajakan kalian," jawab Adu Du enteng. "Serang Boboiboy, Boboibot!"

Robot kawalannya pun mulai berjalan ke depan. Boboiboy terlihat mulai ketakutan. Ia berjalan agak mundur.

"Api takkan berakibat besar pada tanah, apalagi air," kata Adu Du. "Hajar dia sampai babak belur!"

Robot suruhannya berubah mode menjadi memakai jaket hitam kemerahan yang menyala. Kedua senjata pedang dengan lain versi dari Boboiboy Halilintar yang aku sering lihat itu menampakkan sengatan-sengatan listrik, seakan memperlihatkan arus elemen dari pedang tersebut untuk siap membuat lawan kesemutan.

"Sial! Mereka melumpuhkan kekuatanku!" pekikku. Aku mencoba memukul tiang yang dekat pada posisiku. Sesaat setelah menyesali, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Tanganku bukannya tadi ditahan? Kapan lepasnya?

"A—apakah kami salah...?"

Aku memandangi mereka berdua. Yaya telah memasang tampang sehoror-horornya sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dalam gemetar. Ying hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah dengan ketakutan. Aku menunduk sebentar untuk berpikir. Begitu depresinya mereka ketika telah melakukan kesalahan fatal sekarang.

"Ada yang bisa kalian lakukan!" aku memberi semangat pada mereka. "Kalian hanya perlu melarikan Boboiboy dari sini!"

Kedua sahabat itu saling menatap, seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Beberapa lama berselang, Yaya menggerakkan lehernya lalu mendongak menatapku. Ia berdiri sambil berucap, "Apakah Boboiboy akan memercayai kami?"

Aku mengangguk dengan selingan senyum. Respon mereka hanya ikut tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gopal dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ehh dia dimana?" Ying bertanya balik. Kami semua saling bertatap. Lalu serempak kami menunjukkan raut wajah masam bersama ketika mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"TOLOONG!"

Kami semua menatap fokus menuju arah suara lolongan teriakan. Dugaan kami benar kalau Gopal dalam bahaya. Kini, ia berlari berusaha memadamkan api dari pantatnya.

"AYO SEMUA SEGERA KERAHKAN KEKUATAN UNTUK MENAHAN BOBOIBOT ITU!" perintahku. Kami bertiga berlari menuju medan pertempuran antara Boboiboy Api dan Boboibot Halilintar. Sebenarya aku tidak yakin dengan hasilnya begitu mengingat aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku ketika malam apalagi saat gelap. Namun hanya berbekal keyakinan, aku yakin aku akan bisa melindungi Boboiboy.

"Bola api! Hya hya hya!" Boboiboy berusaha sekuat mungkin memberi beberapa bola apinya kepada lawan, namun dengan mudahnya sang lawan menepis dengan berbekal pedang halilintar. Pedang halilintar itu ia fungsikan seperti tongkat _baseball_ untuk melempar kembali bola dengan konsep yang penting tidak mengenai robot itu.

Aku pernah dengar kalau besi bisa melumer dengan api panas. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apakah ciptaan Adu Du kali ini?!

"Buahahaha! Kalian tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan robot yang sengaja kubeli bahannya dengan harga selangit!" Adu Du memamerkan robotnya itu. Ia bersama Probe yang kembali seperti semula dari tadi hanya nongkrong di bawah pohon.

Pantas susah untuk dikalahkan!

"GOPAL! HATI-HATI KAU!" aku memperingati bocah yang lebih tua setahun dariku itu. Yaya dan Ying sudah akan melakukan kolaborasi seperti saat melawan robot Pango dahulu.

"Ubah jadi Taufan dan terbangkan mereka semua!" perintah Adu Du. Sang robot bertransformasi menjadi Taufan dan mengeluarkan pusaran topan berskala besar. Yaya dan Ying meski telah bertahan dengan kekuatan tarik gravitasi, namun tidak cukup melawan dorongan angin hingga terbang menjauh. Angin tadi semakin membesar dan menyeret api di sekelilingnya, hingga Gopal, Ochobot, juga aku terkena bias bakarnya.

"FAAANNNGG!"

Boboiboy Api sempat menerjangku lalu memelukku. Ia melindungiku dari kobaran api dengan punggungnya.

"Ukhh—"

"Boboiboy!" aku khawatir dibuatnya. Aku sadar walaupun Boboiboy Api itu tahan dengan api, namun dia tidak mungkin tahan dengan serangan yang bukan elemennya. Dan saat itu ada campuran topan, dan dia pasti tidak tahan untuk itu.

"T—tidak apa, h—hanya goresan sedikit," kata Boboiboy. Keringatnya mengucur banyak dari pelipisnya. "Kau baik kan? Hahh... Hahh..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasku. Ia memekarkan senyumnya. Padahal matanya terlihat lelah namun ia masih bisa memasang tampang menyiksa itu.

"Syukurlah..," katanya. "Kekuatan dia sangat kuat. Aku susah mengalahkannya—akkhhh!"

Tusukan gerugi topan mengenai punggung Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget.

"Boboiboy!" aku geram dibuatnya.

Selintas aku pun mulai berpikir hal tentang kolaborasi yang cocok disaat genting seperti ini.

"Kobarkan apimu!" perintahku. Boboiboy Api yang kelelahan hanya mengangguk tanpa protes, lalu menyemburkan api dari tangannya.

"SEMBURAN NAGA API!" teriak Boboiboy Api. Aku merasakan cahaya terang memberiku sedikit kepercayaan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanku.

"JARUM NERAKA BERTUBI-TUBI!"

Terbentuk tusukan jari bayang mulai meluncur lurus masuk dalam kobaran api yang dicipta Boboiboy Api, lalu api tadi memutari para tusukan itu untuk mempertahankan agar wujudnya ada.

Getaran tanah pun terasa, dan Boboibot yang berubah mode menjadi Gempa mendentumkan kedua tangannya pada tanah sehingga muncul golem naga tanah. Dukungan wujud padat bayanganku dan kobaran api dari Boboiboy Api yang mempertahankan wujudnya, ia pun menembus dan menusuk perut sang ular naga.

Aku jadi mengerti! Inilah kolaborasi yang bisa dan hanya kami yang dapat melakukannya! Elemen dia yang merupakan cahaya, dan elemenku yang membutuhkan media cahaya! Selama api tidak bisa dipadamkan, disaat itu bayangan akan terus hidup dan bersiap menyerang apapun di depannya!

"AKU MENGERTI BOBOIBOY!" teriakku bersemangat. "APA KAU JUGA?!"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MENGERTI!" teriak Boboiboy Api antusias, melupakan rasa lelahnya. "BUAT YANG LEBIH BESAR, FANG!"

Adu Du berdecih sebal. "BOBOIBOT! KAWAL GOLEM NAGA TANAHMU UNTUK MENYERANG KAWAN-KAWAN BOBOIBOY!"

Sebelum tanah yang merupakan bagian tubuh naga longsor, ia terbang untuk menerjang kawan-kawan kami yang saat itu terkulai lemah.

Iris mataku mengecil. Dahiku mengkerut tanda marah.

"Jangan... SENTUH MEREKAAAA!" teriak kami bersamaan. Kubah besar tercipta diantara kami berdua yang saat itu berdiri, dimana kubah transparan namun bernuansa gelap berselimut api dalam kobaran minim.

"Apa? Apa itu?" bisik Adu Du.

Kami berdua bersamaan menelentangkan kedua lengan kami mendatar.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-Bersambung-**

A/N: Boboibot pun tampil sebelum keluar episode 17! Ada yang lihat tampilannya dalam mode petir? Keren loh pedangnya. Lebih keren dari aslinya, dan lebih hensem lagi /dihalilintarslash

Pengen banget nyari referensi fanfic yang ngena buat bikin cover, entah ya kalau baca fic sendiri itu rasanya basi dibikin cover. Cuma saya pernah trauma. Saat itu baca fanfic satu author waktu masih masa bulan Desember di fandom yang sama, dan saat saya iseng liat reviewnya sungguh hati ini ngilu rasanya. Seakan ide fanfic saya itu dituding dari karya dia padahal itu murni hasil pemikiran saya. Makanya sampai sekarang apalagi genre romance, saya selalu menjauh untuk membaca (alasan kedua kalau ada yang nulis di summary 'bad summary'). Saya gak mau sakit hati lagi, dan nyaris mau hiatus. Tapi karena satu author, saya kembali menulis. Walau kadang pikiran takut disamain itu masih ada. Tapi saya nyoba ikhlas. Saya mencoba menghormati konsep karya orang, apalagi yang tidak bilang itu berasal dari karya saya. Karena saya juga pernah mengalami hal dimana saya tidak benar-benar mengambil konsep cerita suatu author (kebetulan dia tenar) tapi dipojokkan sama reader(s) kalau saya meniru.

Kembali pada cerita ini. Kemungkinan chap 5 adalah endingnya (udah keliatan ya?). Maaf kalau saya terlihat seperti author sombong, tapi beginilah saya. Saya condong mirip Fang makanya paham soal dia pengen populer dari Boboiboy, padahal dia itu tampan (paling ngena itu pas buat ffn BKtA).

See you all at chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Apakah aku pernah mengucapkan kalau kekuatan kami berdua—api dan kegelapan—merupakan elemen yang mewakili kejahatan? Maksudku, neraka?

Ketika emosi kami goyah untuk ingin menjadi kuat, disana mereka datang. Untuk menawarkan apa yang kami inginkan, yaitu menjadi kuat. Kami tentu menerimanya bila itu memang jalannya. Lagian, kami belum tahu kalau hal tersebut bisa kami kontrol apa tidak.

Tapi jika kami tahu apa yang kami terima berakibat kerusakan bahkan penyesalan yang lebih besar dari membiarkan musuh menang, seharusnya dari awal kami tidak perlu meminta uluran tangan pada pihak kuat.

Itulah yang sedang kami alami sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja, kami telah menandatangani suatu syarat ketika air mata mulai ingin merembes keluar.

"B—Boboiboy! Fang! Tolong!"

Suara gemetar namun berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya dari kami. Ochobot yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempat—mungkin berusaha untuk meniadakan perintahnya untuk membuat langit kembali apa adanya, terlihat bingung bagaimana untuk lari dari naga berukuran besar yang terbang melayang menuju arahnya.

"OCHOOOOBOOOOOOTTTTTT!"

**.**

**.**

**Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

_._

_._

_Makasih reviewnya dari __Fadhjimori __(tau gak pas habis liat kamu review langsung buka yutub cepet, angh, angst sangat...), __Ryuuka is meitantei-kun__(thanks buat pujiannya~),__ yukio-chan __(udah apdet nih x3),__ rin-san __(Jangan sakiti Api, dia milik akuh D': /alay), __K.T StarSparkleDark 1-K.H__ (saya senang kamu jadi suka pairing ini~),__ TsubasaKEI__ (kok kita samaan?), __Charlotte-chan, Nanas RabbitFox__ (uhm, makasih buat semangatinnya), __Yuktry the Fantasy Girl __(baguslah udah kejawab~), __Shabyina__, dan __PhantomSorceress06__ (udah liat rupanya hohoho)_

Warning! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang tidak ada dalam cerita aslinya. BBB Api x Fang.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"BOLA API! HYAH HYAH HYAH!" penuh dengan kemurkaan, Boboiboy Api memberikan jilatan api dalam rupa bola selagi kubah masih menyelimuti sekitarnya. Lemparannya fokus menargetkan naga yang meliuk-liuk terbang.

Dalam mulut sang naga milik Boboibot, bola kuning yang merupakan kawan kami diraupnya menggunakan moncongnya. Ochobot berusaha melepaskan diri dari mulut sang naga, dan musuh tidak segampang itu mengalah. Kegigihan sang naga dari serangan Boboiboy maupun berontak robot masih membuat Ochobot terperangkap dalam mulutnya.

SIAL! KENAPA KONDISI SEKARANG MASIH BELUM NORMAL! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGELUARKAN KEKUATANKU SEBEBAS MUNGKIN!

Rasa pesimis menyelimutiku. Ketakutan, tidak percaya diri, apapun itu. Aku seakan diperlihatkan bahwa kemenangan tidak mungkin akan berpihak pada kami lagi.

"KUMOHON LEPASKAN OCHOBOT! AKU MOHON!" aku bertekuk lutut karena gemetaran kedua kakiku tidak bisa dihentikan. Derai air mata langsung mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Aku sangat terguncang.

"FANG! HENTIKAN SIKAP HINAMU!" Boboiboy tidak terima dengan tindakanku sekarang.

Sudah Boboiboy. Sudah... Kita kalah untuk kali ini. Tidak selamanya kemenangan akan berpihak pada yang baik dan benar. Kecuali kau mau berpaling ikut menggunakan jalan kejahatan untuk menang.

Tapi tidak. Jangan untuk ikut jahat seperti mereka.

"Menyerah saja lah, Boboiboy. Kau dah kalah untuk kali ini!" Adu Du tertawa disamping robot setianya yang kembali dalam mode normal. "Aku sudah menangkap Ochobot. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mendapat kekuatan darinya. DAN BERSIAPLAH UNTUK KEKALAHAN TELAKMU, BOBOIBOY!"

"Jangan harap! Aku tidak mungkin memberimu kekuatan!" sahut Ochobot membela diri.

"Oh ya? Mari kita buat suatu siksaan 'ringan' kepada robot yang buta majikan ini. Boboibot!"

Robot tiruan manusianya mengangguk, lalu melompat. Tanah yang membentuk sang naga mulai luluh menjadi tanah normal yang tertarik akan gravitasi, dan Ochobot terjatuh. Ia dengan gesit menangkapnya, dan berakhir mendarat dengan sempurna. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati tuannya.

"Sekarang tarik kedua tangannya itu."

"Siap bos," balasnya. Suaranya sangat mirip dengan sampel plagiatnya, namun tetap saja nada yang menandakan ia adalah robot masih terdengar.

Mulanya ia berganti menjadi mode Gempa. Kedua tangan berselimut tanah itu menarik kedua tangan panjang milik Ochobot secara kuat.

"APA YANG MAU KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" Ochobot histeris kuat. Kedua mata birunya yang berupa teropong itu memancarkan cahaya berbentuk minus. Dia panik.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatur ulang dirimu untuk informasi baru," jawab Adu Du gampang.

"AKKHH! TOLONG JANGAN! SAKIITTT! BOBOIBOYY!"

Aku mendongak dengan masih memposisikan berlutut. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu untuk bersikap ketakutan atau gagah berani kali ini.

Kenapa harus Ochobot? Mohon! Jangan sakiti dia!

"Sekalian buka bagian selimut tubuhnya itu, Boboibot."

"Baik bos."

Jemari-jemari besarnya memaksa mencari sesuatu yang dapat menyangkut dari sela-sela _armor_ Ochobot. Dikorek-koreknya sela-sela itu menggunakan ujung jarinya. Perlahan milik Ochobot mulai mengangga.

"Maafkan aku, Fang! Maafkan aku—AAAKKKHHH SAKIIITTT!"

Kedua mataku kurasakan perih. Panas sekali. Suara lirihan ia memanggil namaku sekaligus meminta maaf. Begitu puilu terdengar.

OCHOBOT! KAU BELUM BOLEH MATI MENINGGALKAN KAMI!

Tapi kenapa aku lemah untuk saat ini? Siapa yang dapat menolongku? Aku benci diriku yang tidak begitu berguna untuk sekali ini saja!

Tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan leherku menengok Boboiboy, yang sama berwajah horor. Iris matanya mengecil tanda syok kuat. Gertakan gigi terdengar dari mulutnya.

Boboiboy, kau adalah pahlawan terkuat kan? Tolong jangan biarkan jemari-jemari kotor itu menyentuh Ochobot!

"TERKUTUK KAU, ADU DU! KAU AKAN RASAKAN HAL YANG LEBIH SAKIT DARIPADA SEKEDAR MENYAKITI OCHOBOT! KAU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA BERKALI-KALI LIPAT!"

Lingkaran api tercipta dari dalam kubah merah yang mengelilinginya. Menyeruak menuju langit tanpa batas dengan kilauan warna perpaduan merah juga jingga. Hawa panas yang kurasakan seperti perwakilan rasa kebencian dan kemarahan dari Boboiboy Api tersendiri.

_Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, Fang!_

Seruan yang berbisik dari telingaku, terdengar jelas. Seperti... bisikan hati dari Boboiboy Api.

_Kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan bukan? Mereka yang selalu memperbudak kita. Mereka yang seenak hati berprasangka buruk pada kelakuan kita._

_Ayo buat mereka takut. Dengan pesona kolaborasi kita yang sesungguhnya._

Aku memejamkan mataku dibalik kacamata yang selalu kugunakan. Selimut hitam mulai muncul dari bawah tanah, lalu bergerak tidak teratur namun satu tujuan—mengelilingiku. Kunaikkan satu tanganku ke depan secara datar.

'Aku serahkan semua kawalan mereka padamu, Boboiboy.'

Engkaulah jin yang mengontrol kekuatan api

Sifatmu yang tidak diketahui baik atau jahat

Terlahir dari dunia bawah dalam dasar gelap

Lenyapkan apa yang kami ingin musnahkan

Mengamuk seperti jalaran api yang merupakan bagian tubuhmu

KELUARLAH, IFRIT!

.

.

Kubuka mataku, dan melihat kacamataku yang masih tersanggah baik dari wajahku. Aku bangkit dari tempat pembaringanku. Kupandang setiap keliling dari sekitarku.

Apa ini? Ruangan semuanya berwarna putih. Hampa tanpa apapun disekitarnya.

**GREP!**

Sesuatu terasa memelukku dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leherku.

"Syukurlah Fang! Kau sadar!"

Suara ini?!

"Boboiboy? Kau kah itu?" aku berusaha melengok ke belakang, dan menatap wajah Boboiboy Api yang wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Ia menampakkan sederetan giginya.

"Tadi kamu tidak bangun, jadinya aku bangunkan. Tapi kamu gak bangun-bangun, sampai aku nyaris tertidur. Aku kesepian~" katanya manja. Kedua pasang matanya begitu berkaca-kaca.

"Memang kita ada dimana?"

"Entah."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak gelisah ketika mendapati dirimu di tempat aneh?"

"Entah."

SUNGGUH AKU INGIN SEKALI MENAMPAR YANG BERSANGKUTAN SEKARANG.

Kuurungkan niat mencari ribut dengannya.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan pergi mencari yang lain. Mungkin ini efek dari kekuatan Ochobot sewaktu menutup langit malam," simpulku. Aku berusaha melepas gaetan tangannya drai tubuhku, mencoba berdiri. Namun pelukannya sungguh sangat kuat.

"Gak boleh pergi," nadanya terdengar rewel.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak khawatir pada yang lain?"

"Nanti jin disana gak bisa bunuh Boboibot. Gak mau kan terluka lagi?"

"Hah?" Boboiboy mengerti dengan raut wajahku yang kebingungan. Dia langsung mengusap lantai yang menjadi landasan duduk kami, dan tiba-tiba lantai itu terbakar.

Tampak pantulan gambar Boboibot sibuk mengkerahkan seluruh tenaganya melawan cermin—atau semacamnya—di depan kami sekarang. Saat tusukan pedang halilintar mulai menuju ke arah kami, spontan aku memundurkan pantatku ke belakang.

"Ih, itu kan cuma rekaman. Kita pasti gak kena dong," ejek Boboiboy padaku. "Kita aman disini."

"Aman? Sebenarnya kita ada dimana sih?!"

Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disinni! Hanya saja, dia menutup-nutupi apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Tidak usah tahu! Kita lanjutkan saja mesraan kita yuk!" dia menarik wajahku dekat dengannya. Tatapanannya begitu tajam yang menandakan dia sekarang serius ingin mendekatiku. Aku berkeringat dingin, gugup.

"Kita... mau ngapain Boboiboy?"

"Aku tahu kok dulu kamu mengecup dahi aku," wajahnya kembali ceria.

AIB! AIB AKU KEBONGKAR!

"Oh, tahu ya?" aku menenagkan diri setenang mungkin. Kalau saja dia adalah 'Boboiboy', aku akan menamparnya dengan jari bayang tanpa cela. Balasan super singkat ala Fang. Karena kondisi sekarang begitu membuatku salah tingkah mengingat perilaku agresifku pasca sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku tahu kamu memang orang baik, Fang. Cuma kamu yang mau mengerti aku."

Wajahnya sangat dekat... Apalagi senyumnya...

IMUT SANGAT UGHHHHH! KENAPA DIA HARUS JADI RIVALKU YANG MENYEBALKAN ITU? AKU SUKA WAJAH SEPERTI ANJING IMUT ITU!

"Aku akan membalas perbuatan baik kamu sama aku. Bersiap ya~"

Aku kembali keringatan mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya. Saat wajahnya tinggal 3 centi dari jarak hidungku, aku memejam mataku. Bibirku begitu gemetar aku rasakan.

"BERHENTI, API! TINDAKANMU BEGITU SENONOH!"

Suara yang mirip dengan suara Boboiboy di depanku. Boboiboy yang lain?

"Siapa—"

Tangan Boboiboy Api menghalangi penglihatanku. "Jangan buka mata dulu!"

"Aku memang dari dulu tidak suka dengan Api. Aku bahkan sudah lama benci dengan Taufan."

"EHHH?! APA SALAH AKU?"

"SUDAH KALIAN! MAU AKU BUNUH KALIAN SATU PERSATU?!"

Itu... apakah pecahan Boboiboy yang lain? Personanya?

"Ayolah jangan berkelahi, kawan. Kita kan sama?" sahut Boboiboy Api dengan nada santai.

"Iya sama. Tapi kenapa kau selalu menjauh dari kami?! Kalau mau muncul itu bilang-bilang sama kami!"

"Halilintar, jangan emosi dulu! Kalau perasaannya terluka, gimana?"

"...Oke aku andalkan dia denganmu, Taufan."

Aku menarik tangan Boboiboy Api paksa. "Kenapa ribut sih? Kalian itu kan sama! Eh—"

Tatapan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa begitu tajam pada Api. Halilintar sudah mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dan sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Taufan yang sudah menaiki _air skate_-nya tidak kalah memasang gaya mengajak berkelahi sebaik mungkin. Sednagkan Gempa, dia sudah menyiapkan golem tanah dari belakang.

Sepertinya aku terlibat masuk dalam perkelahian antar saudara sekarang.

"RASAKAN INI! HALILINTAR _SLASH_!"

"HENTIKAAANN!"

Golem berhasil menahan ujung pedang Halilintar sebelum menembus kulit Api.

"Hahh... Kita tidak boleh pakai kekerasan, Halilintar," ucap Gempa kesal. "Sekarang, turunkan pedangmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran—"

"TU—RUN—KAN."

Halilintar melempar pedangnya ke langit. Disaat itu pedangnya kini tidak lagi berwujud. Wajahnya terlihat bete.

"Dengarkan aku, Api. Kami mengerti kau terlahir dari sifat ingin bersenang-senang namun terpaksa harus dewasa. Ayolah, kau harusnya tidak perlu sampai keluar tanpa izin kan? Apalagi sekarang kau buat kerusuhan, bersama dengan Fang lagi. Orang lain diajak-ajak dalam masalahmu demi keegoisanmu."

"Mana itu monster keluar karena emosimu tidak terkendali!" sela Taufan. "Memanfaatkan kekuatan teman untuk membangkitkan makhluk yang bisa menyebabkan kehancuran!"

Aku mengerti mungkin saat ini Api memang biang dari semua permasalahan ini. Aku kira pun hanya kami yang mempermasalahkan ini dan rupanya mereka pun ikut ambil pusing dalam sengketa ini. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dengan 'monster' atau apa itu.

"Aku tidak perlu mereka. Aku hanya perlu Fang," Api membuang mukanya dan menggaet tanganku. "Yang ngerti aku cuma dia. Daripada kalian yang sama kayak aku, dia lebih hebat membuatku tertarik."

Halilintar menggertakkan giginya. "KAU MEMANG SUSAH SEKALI DIBILANG YA? Gempa, biarkan aku memberi pelajaran padanya!"

"Halilintar! Jangan! Pilihanmu hanya memperparah—"

"HYAAAA!"

Halilintar segera memberi kibasan satu pedangnya. Api spontan menghindar.

"KAU ITU BOCAH PALING NGESELIN, ASAL KAU TAHU YA! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAMI SEMUA MENANGGUNG DERITA BOBOIBOY DI DEPAN WAJAH MASYARAKAT?" Halilintar sangat marah sekarang. Dia berusaha mengenai pedangnya pada lawan dihadapannya, namun selalu dapat dielak mudah dengan Api.

"Aku tidak sengaja!"

"JUGA KAU SEKARANG TIDAK SANGGUP MENGALAHKAN ADU DU! KENAPA TIDAK MEMANGGIL KAMI KE LUAR?! KARENA KEEGOISANMU, KAMI SEMUA GELISAH DISINI!"

Raut wajah Api terlihat sedih. Halilintar mungkin orang paling jahat mulutnya dalam anggota mereka, dan dia sudah membuktikannya di depan mataku.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK MAU NYADAR SAMA DOSANYA! MATI KAU!"

"HYAAAAAA!"

Halilintar terdorong ke belakang akibat kibasan api di sekitar tubuh Boboiboy.

"Apa?" Halilintar menahan tubuhnya yang terdorong dengan menancapkan ujung pedang pada pijakan. "Kau..."

Bola gelap langsung mengitari tubuhku disamping Boboiboy Api yang juga dilindungi oleh kubah merah. Dua kubah berlainan warna itu lalu melekat menjadi satu. Lalu membesar.

"KALIAN YANG GA MAU MEMAKLUMI SIKAP ORANG YANG SEHARUSNYA ENYAH DARI DUNIA INI!"

"A—pa ini ARRRGGHHHH! SAKIIIIIT!"

Rasanya begitu sakit! Kepalaku terasa mau pecah! Apa ini?!

"API! JANGAN LIBATKAN FANG! UAGHH!" Gempa terpelanting karena semburan api langsung menuju ke arahnya. Tubuhnya oleng dan menabrak Halilintar yang masih beristirahat. Taufan semakin panik dengan kondisi sekarang.

"Aduh! Gimana ni—UAAAHHHHH!" kali ini tangan-tangan hitam berselimut api langsung menangkap Taufan.

Dia... bisa menggunakan kekuatanku?!

"AHAHA—BESARKAN APIKU, TAUFAN! BESARKAN! AHAHA!" mata Api semakin semakin lama menggelegar, menggema memenuhi ruangan tanpa ujung. "AGAR BAYANGAN FANG SEMAKIN BESAR! AHAHAHA!"

"Berhenti—Boboiboy, aku sakit," lirihku. Aku memejamkan mataku tanpa perintah karena menahan rasa kejepit yang menggerogoti otakku. Dadaku begitu sesak. Aku seperti tidak dapat bernapas!

"KAU BILANG INGIN KUAT KAN? INGIN MENGHENTIKAN ORANG-ORANG SERAKAH KAN? AHAHA FANG, KAU SEKARANG MENDAPAT PENDUKUNG!"

Aku mencoba mengangkat wajahku walau aku masih merasakan sesak dari dadaku. Kugertakkan gigiku kesal.

SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATANKU! APALAGI UNTUK MAINAN!

"BODOOHHH!"

**DUAGH!**

Kepalan tangan besar menjotos pipi kanan Api langsung. Aku pun ikut menjotos namun hanya disebelah pipi kirinya.

Hei, aku tidak melihat ada Gempa ikut menghukum bocah ini bersamaku.

Setelah melakukan hal keji pada rekan pecahannya itu, kubahan hitam bercahaya merah memudar lalu menghilang dari sekelilingku. Aku pun merasakan tubuhku begitu kelelahan, dan kedua kakiku begitu lemas kurasakan. Tubuhku mulai oleng, bersiap jatuh.

Gempa segera menangkapku tanpa disuruh. Aku mencoba melancarkan respirasku agar stabil. Dahiku begitu panas.

"Maafkan kami ya, Fang," kata Gempa. Ia mencoba tersenyum walau aku tahu jelas kini ia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Tak apa, Boboiboy. Aku memang yang menginginkan Boboiboy Api berkolaborasi denganku... hahh..."

Gempa mengusap rambutku. Tampak bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari pelipisku. "Kau keringatan, kawan."

"Tapi aku tidak sejorok dirimu untuk menyentuh tubuh orang dengan sarung tanah."

"Sialan kamu."

Aku tertawa. Dia pun mendesah pelan.

"Api, apa yang harus kau ucapkan pada Fang?"

Api yang sedari tadi berdiri di kejauhan sambil mengelus kedua pipinya itu cemberut. Halilintar dan Taufan yang saling merangkul karena kelelahan itu tertawa kecil, walau wajah Taufan tidak mengatakannya seperti itu. Aku tidak lihat bagaimana Taufan selamat dari cengkeraman tangan hitamnya tadi.

"Aku... minta maaf. Maaf karena aku egois seperti Halilintar," ucapnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau samakan aku denganmu?!" Halilintar naik pitam. Taufan mengelus punggung Halilintar, mencoba menyabarkan.

"Kembalikan Fang pada dunia alam sadarnya," perintah Gempa. "Ini hanya dunia kita. Mengerti?"

"Iya iya... tapi tunggu Ifrit berhasil membunuh Adu Du ya?" pinta Api dengan wajah dipasang seimut-imutnya.

"Gak boleh."

"Ta—"

"Gak. Kita gak boleh bunuh makhluk hidup."

Api menunduk kecil. Ia mendekatiku, berjalan ke arahku. Lalu digenggamnya kedua tanganku hangat.

"Makasih... buat kolaborasinya. Seru ya?"

Seru mananya?! Kau nyaris membunuh Adu Du dan anggota teman yang merupakan dirimu juga itu dibilang seru?!

Yah, aku hanya bisa memasang wajah tersenyum padanya. "Kau teman yang paling asyik, kau tahu?

Api tersenyum padaku.

"Dadah..."

Dunia sekitar pun menggelap.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau bangun!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Seorang gadis berkacamata bundar tersenyum lega dari atas wajahku.

"Aku... dimana?"

"Tadi bersama Boboiboy kamu pingsan setelah mengalahkan Boboibot," ujarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Boboiboy?"

"Kenapa Fang?"

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat pembaringanku yang rupanya aku dibaringkan di atas ranjang milik bocah bertopi ini. Terlihat Boboiboy berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Yaya dan Gopal dimana?"

"Membantu kakek menyiapkan kedai."

Aku berkoor ria. "Ohh..."

"Kau tahu tidak Fang?" tanya Ying langsung. "Boboiboy sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan api dia loh."

Tiba-tiba saja aku berkeringat dingin kembali.

"OH AKU ADA PR YANG BELUM DISELESAIKAN UNTUK BESOK!" langsung aku berdiri cepat. Ying dan Boboiboy terheran-heran melihatku. Aku berusaha memasang tampang seyakin mungkin. "AKU PERGI DULU! ELANG BAYANG!"

Syukur sekarang masa pagi. Jadi aku bisa langsung melompat kabur dengan burungku pergi dari rumah Boboiboy.

Jadi tugasku sudah selesai kan? Aku sudah bisa membuat Boboiboy Api bertemu dengan Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar. Aku sudah bisa membantu Boboiboy mengontrol kekuatan Api dia.

Meski untuk mencegah dia masih berbuat baik sampai diperalat orang itu belum terlaksana. Setidaknya, aku merasa lega karena kewajibanku sudah selesai.

_"Aku hanya perlu Fang."_

Perkataan seorang bocah dengan sisi manja itu ternyata... bisa membuatku senyam-senyum sendiri. Ketika keberadaanmu diakui orang, sebetulnya membuat yang disebut itu senang. Aku juga. Sama seperti itu.

.

.

"Bukannya besok itu libur ya? Kok dia bilang mau ngerjain PR?"

**-Finn-**

A/N: AKHIRNYA SELESAI! 5 HARI NGERJAIN DENGAN BAYAR KREDIT! Udah dibilangin mama biar tidur karena besok disuruh nemenin, tapi aku masih berjaga untuk ngetik sampai jam setengah 2. Mana endingnya gaje. Mana battlenya gak banget. Maaf.

Yang mau lihat bagaimana rupa ifrit, mungkin akan kubuat FanArt-nya ketika... yah, senggang. INI MAU JADI PENGAWAS ANAK SMP UJIAN, DAN SAYA HARUS JAGA STAMINA UNTUK ISTIRAHAT... Karena saya jera pernah demam (nyaris asma) seminggu ini, dan pas Jumat kemarin baru sembuh total. Kan gak bisa baca-baca fanfic karya kalian dulu deh.

Mungkin nanti dibuat dari sudut pandang normal ketika Ifrit bertarung dengan Boboibot. Ada nanti selingannya. Tapi lama mungkin, lebih dari dua minggu.

SAYA NYESEK LIAT PREVIEW EPISODE 17 LOH. Abaikan.

Maafkan ceritanya yang gak jelas huehehehehe ;; Makasih yang sudah fav, follow, apalagi review. Saya senang ada juga yang suka fanfic ginian *gali lubang kuburan*

Kemungkinan mau buat cerita antar Taufan sama Api (my new OTP) bareng Fang. Abis liat anak DA aplod gambar mereka bertiga, jadi kepengen buat~


End file.
